The Heroes Of Olympus Play Truth Or Dare
by Apollo's-kool-daughter
Summary: Leo takes things to a whole new level. When he convinces everyone to play truth or dare. They all have no idea what is in store for them today.
1. Leo has a not so grand idea

**Hey everyone! So I am going to start a truth or dare series, and no, this does not have a lot of romance. I'm really excited to start this and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I am female, therefore, I do not own PJO or HoO**

Pipers POV

"Guys guys guys guys guys" Leo literally ran right into Piper. She stumbled and fell into Jason.

"LEO! ARE YOU SERIOUS" she staggered to her feet and pushed Leo aside.

Leo raised his hands in shame "I have an idea" he murmured.

Well this is juuuuust great, Piper thought.

"WE SHOULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Leo yelled.

 _Oh no_

 _Not this_

 _Just_

 _No_

"Oh yeah! That sounds awesome!" Jason exclaimed, punching the air.

 _Oh Jason, why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes?_

"C'mon! Let's go tell the others!" Leo whooped and did a heel click(where in hades did he learn that?)

Leo's POV

After 30 minutes of rounding up and dragging campers to bunker 9, they finally made it.

"So," Leo said rubbing his hands together,"I'll go first" he scanned the crowed, hmmmm, he thought, who should I pick? There was Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Will, and Thalia.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Leo walked up to go answer it, who could this be? He opened the door…

"I HEARD YOU CUPCAKES ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" Coach Hedge yelled from the doorway.

"No." Annabeth murmured, "No way"

"I LOVE THAT GAME! I HAVE TO JOIN!" He sat down next to Hazel, who made the right choice and scooted far away from him.

Leo clapped his hands twice, "back to the game everyone! And the rules are, if you refuse to do a truth or a dare, you will have to walk into the Ares cabin with a 'kick me' sign taped to your back!" Everyone groaned and Leo smirked. This is gonna be fun.

"Reyna! Truth or dare?" Leo smiled mischievously.

"Dare! I'm Roman" Reyna yelled.

Reyna's POV

"I dare you to...go to the Aphrodite cabin and let them pick out your clothes" Leo smirked.

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

 _Not_ _this_

 _I am so dead_

Reyna got up and ran over to Leo pinning him to the ground.

"I swear to the gods," she hissed under her breath, "If you ever do a dare like that again-"

"Woah Reyna! Chillax! Sheesh!" She looked over to Jason, rolled her eyes, and walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

 **Hoped you liked this! Request truths and dares in the comments! I'll try to update often, that's all I have to say! Bye!**


	2. Percy shows of his archery skillsNOT

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for the 3 reviews! (Thank you Deemo's song, Yukiro Stargazer, and FanGirl!) That really made my day! Nico, the disclaimer please?**

 **Nico: I'm not letting you tell me what to do.**

 **Me: oh really?**

 **Nico: (angrily) YEAH REALLY!**

 **Me: *pulls out knife* how about now?**

 **Nico: Nevermind! Alyssa does not own PJO or HoO, because if she did, she would not be writing this. There, YA HAPPY?**

 **Me: thank you Nico, now ONTO CHAPTER TWO**

Jason's POV

15 minutes later, Reyna was pushed through the door. She wobbled over, sat down, and groaned.

Jason was in shock. Reyna had on a mint blue, off the shoulders crop top, super short shorts, her hair was in a messy bun, she had on black heels, and a TON of makeup. Jason was never going to admit it, but he personally liked Reyna better this way.

She saw Jason staring and punched his arm.

" just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm not tough," Reyna growled. "Hazel! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hazel said, determined.

"Tough one hazel!" Thalia shouted while we all stared at her, confused.

Reyna beckoned Hazel over, and whispered something in her ear. Hazel smirked and strided over to Leo. Uh oh, Jason thought, Leo's in trooouble

Hazel stopped walking, and kicked Leo, hard, in the spot. (Thanks Deemo's song for this dare)

All of us were laughing our heads off, as Leo started to say, "Ow ow ow imma-ow kill ya-ow for this-oww-Hazel- owwwwww"

Jason was wiping tears from his eyes, this was hilarious.

"Jason" Leo growled.

Uh ohhhh…

Leo's POV

I was totally gonna get hazel back for this, Leo thought, but He decided to torture Jason first, since he was the first one to laugh. Ugh, people are so rude sometimes.

"Truth or dare?" I asked evilly.

Leo could see the look of terror on Jason's face, and he grinned to himself, hopefully Jason picks dare.

"Truth" Jason said.

Leo mentally slapped himself, aw man, he thought, there goes my chance of eternally embarrassing jason.

"How did you feel about Drew when you first met her?" Leo asked.

"Well I can tell you that," Jason responded with a sneer, "she was a stuck up, snobby girl who wanted everything her way."

Percy's POV

"Percy, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"DARE" I said, not wanting to back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to show off your archery skills" Jason said.

Percy's eyes went wide, "WHAT"

"Go on, go on" Jason said innocently.

Jason KNOWS I suck at archery! Ugh, this is horrible.

"I have a camera!" Thalia suddenly said.

"Wha? Where'd you get a camera?" Frank asked, confused.

"It's my ninja camera!" Thalia responded.

All of the demigods and the satyr walked to the archery place.

"I do not want to do this"

They hear a beep as Thalia starts recording

Percy grabs a bow and a bunch of arrows

Percy try's to shoot the target...it lands right where Connor stoll was about to put his face.

"Hey!" Connor yells, "watch the arrows! I don't want you to ruin my pretty face!"

All of the demigods burst out laughing and Thalia ends the video.

"Okay," Percy says, "truth or dare annabeth?"

 **Thanks again so much for reading! Request truths and dares down below! I'm going to spend most of the next chapter focusing on Nico and Thalia, so put in some T and Ds for them!**

 **"Green grass breaks through snow**

 **Artemis pleads for my help**

 **I am so cool" -Apollo, The Titans Curse**


End file.
